Bad News!
by MeryinText
Summary: BO, FBI, Shinichi's parents and friends shrunk? But how? Check it out! No pairings..
1. Chapter 1

**BAD NEWS?!!**

DISCLAIMER: I don't own DC character..

Title: Bad news?!!

Story: Every body shrunk even the BO…What will conan do??

**Chapter 1**

***Sunday Morning***

Conan: _Huh… another ordinary Sunday morning… when will ai find the antidote??!!(_sigh)

Ran: Ohayo conan-kun..

Conan: Ohayo Ran-neechan

_**DING DONG DING DONG**_

Ran: Look like your friends are here conan-kun..

Conan: Yeah.. just ask them to go in..

Ran : Come in guys..

Ayumi, Genta and Mitsuhiko: Thank you Ran-neechan

Ai: (sigh)_why do I have to come here too??_

_*Flash back_

_Ayumi : Ai-chan lets go to the mouries.._

_Ai : Sorry.. I'll pass again_

_Mitsuhiko: But…_

_Genta: it's not fun_

_ You always pass… huh_

_Ayumi: come on Ai-chan.. only this time.._

_Ai: fine, but only this time okay_

_Ayumi, Mitsuhiko dnd Genta: Hai…_

_*End Flash Back_

Ayumi, Mitsuhiko and Genta: Ohayo conan-kun

Conan: Ohayo guys… what do you want??

Ayumi: let's go to the park… We want to introduce some new kid s in town..

Mitsuhiko: But… something keep bothering me…

Genta: yeah me too… but let's go

The 3 rush out

Ai: What do you think kudo-kun?

Conan: about what??

Ai: ow never mind let's go..

Conan: chotto matte… Ran-neechan I'm going I'll be back before dinner.. bye

Ran: See you later conan-kun..

_***At the Park..**_

Ayumi: Faster conan-kun Ai-chan

They are here…

Yuuki : Hi my name is Kudo Yuuki

Yaku: Kudo Yaku

Elari: I'm Hattori Elari

Ruupi: Kuroba Ruupi on your service (with a wide grin)

(code name: Pale): Go Away!!

(code name:orange) : Don't ask me or I'll kill you

Sharon (code name:strawberry) : hi.. I'm Sharon Vain

Jane: I'm Jane Starling

Jammy: Jammy… Jammy Black

Razor: Razor Snipe

Conan: _who are this strangers…Why is Ai shivering??!! Are they here??_

_ Calm down kudo calm down They are just a bunch of ordinary kids…_

_But I know those faces some how…_

_Chotto matte…. That's…._(frowning)

Ayumi: Conan-kun are you okay??

Conan: Yeah I'm okay Ayumi-chan…. Don't worry… Hey is that Kobayashi Sensei??

Ayumi, Mitsuhiko and Genta: KOBAYASHI-SENSEI!!!!

Kobayashi Sensei: Hi kids what are you doing here??

Conan: we are here to meet some new kids in town

Kobayashi Sensei: New kids??? Will they be in our class??

Conan: Maybe..

Kobayashi Sensei: How many are they??

Conan: Hm… 10 kids, 3 girls and 7 Boys

Kobayashi Sensei: That's quite a lot!!

Conan: Yeah

This is..

Yuuki : Hai my name is Kudo Yuuki we can introduce our selves

Yaku: Kudo Yaku

Elari: I'm Hattori Elari

Ruupi: Kuroba Ruupi on your service

Sharon: hi.. I'm Sharon Vain

Jane: I'm Jane Starling

Jammy: Jammy Black

Razor: Razor Snipe

Kobayashi Sensei: Hai… thank you nice to meet you.. What about those 2??

Yuuki: I don't think they have names they say "Go Away!! Don't ask me or I'll kill you"(in Pale and Orange voice)

Kobayashi Sensei: wow you have quite a talent…

Yuuki: thank you…

Kobayashi Sensei: How about a lunch… let's eat lunch together… you too (pointing Pale and Orange)

Everybody: Hai!!

**Aiko96: What do you thing will happen?? Keep Reading… Chapter 2 is coming soon..**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bad news?!! Chapter 2**

***LUNCH ***

Conan: _I never thought they will be like this too… what a coincidence… huh they are soo noisy_

Kobayashi sensei: STOP!!QUITE PLEASE!!_ How can I handle this??_

_***A lot more noises later…**__ *_

Conan: _I can't take it anymore!!! _CUT IT OFF ALREADY!! IS ANYBODY HERE REALLY A CHILDREN??!!

Except for Ayumi, Genta and Mitsuhiko…

Ai: KUDO-KUN!

Conan: What?!!

Ai : huh!

Yuuki: I know you know it Shin-chan…

Conan: okaa-san stop calling me shin-chan I'm not a baby anymore I'm 17 for godness sake!!

Yaku: hm..

Conan: otou-san!!

Elari: look like our cover is no use anymore guys!!

Conan: Heiji!! JODIE-SENSEI VERMOUTH CAN YOU 2 PLEASE STOP TRYING TO KILL EACH OTHER..!! GIN PUT DOWN THE GUN!! VODKA WHAT ARE YOU DOING??!!YOU TOO KIDDO DON'T TRY ANY MAGIC TRICK IT'S NOT YOUR HEIST KID!!

Jammy: Our silver bullet is angry…

Razor: this is not going to end good

Yuuki and Yaku: Yeah…

Yuuki: Shin-chan is really scary when he is angry

Conan: _Huh!! _I'm sorry..Just tell me what happened okay??WHAT DID I TOLD YOU GIN.. PUT DOWN THE GUN OR I'LL HIT YOUR HEAD WITH A BALL!!

Gin: Don't tell me what I can and what I can't KUDO SHINICHI!!

Conan: Stop it already!!HEY PUT DOWN THE GUN…

Gin: why do you think I will listen to you??

Conan: THIS (conan shoot gin with his watch)

Gin: Zzzzz…

Conan: Now tell me what happened… How did FBI,BO and my friends and family shrunk? and Kaito kid?

Sharon: Actually silver bullet ….

_**KRING KRING WAKE UP WAKE UP!!**_

Conan:huh?? A dream?? Huh..

Ran: Conan-kun breakfast is ready!!

Conan: Coming!!

The End


End file.
